


Miracle at Christmas

by princessamerigo



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alaska, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Feelings, Injury Recovery, Secret Garcy Santa Exchange, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: A mission is slightly gone not according to plans in 1889.





	Miracle at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kt_anansi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/gifts).



> This my entry to Secret Garcy Santa Exchange 2018
> 
> It's written for the lovely Karissa a.k.a @kts_mad_world on twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Miracle at Christmas

“Lucy…” Lucy… you have to return…” “It’s not your time yet…” “Lucy…” “Lucy…” “Molim te probudi se” “Please” “Lucy you are strong…” “Nemoj me ostaviti…” Lucy was drifting in the darkness and sensed some voices… Different voices… Were they different voices? It was hard to think… It was as if she would have been not even her body…. It was cold… really cold… And it hurt… But there were the voices… Yes, two of them. They were both distant and pleading. Urging her to stay. Stay? Where? In this comforting darkness? That would be fine by her. But no…. the voices want something else. The female one is familiar somehow… Amy? Is it really her? And why does she want to send her back? Isn’t her little sister happy to be with her…? Lucy didn’t get it… And there was the male voice… She doesn’t even understand what he said. Is he… Garcia Flynn… Garcia… But then there is nothing again. 

When Lucy senses something again she sees pictures… Little scenes… As they would be snippets of a strange dream… She is there with Flynn… There is snow everywhere… Around them, above them, drifting down from the sky… And it’s loud… The…. wind… howls… And they have to run… there are a sleeper and his men… Sleep, sleep forever is good… No, Lucy stay strong, focus, try to understand what happened and why you can’t get out of this darkness, why are you so weak and tired? And the pictures are streaming… They... they… they were running, fleeing….Flynn was holding her hand. Then let her hand go… yes, to fight with the attackers… And she ran further… not seeing anything but drifting snow… And… there was a loud crack… Flynn shouted her name and she fell…. and then there was water everywhere and it was freezing cold and dark, and her head hurt and she saw nothing but the water and trickling blood… Her blood? Then there was nothing but cold which turned her limbs to stone… Then she thought she would die… Then something grabbed her… Was it death itself? And there is nothing. 

Sometimes she sees different flashes. She seeds a lot of wood… And Garcia Flynn… he is there… pacing up and down… hovering over her and his eyes are sad… so… sad. Or he is sitting and… crying? Praying in a foreign language? For whom? For her? But where is she…. And why can’t she talk to him? What is this darkness? She wants to get out… Garcia… He… wants her to come back… And Amy wants her to return. To him? It's all confusing… She feels weak and cold and… But she wants out of the darkness…Garcia Flynn… I need to get to him…I need to… I…. Garcia…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy opened her eyes… then closed them again. Then opened them once more. Her vision was blurry at first…. And her head hurt like hell… And she was parched… But she wasn’t freezing like in her dreams… Was it a dream? And there were smells… wood a lot of wood… and winter… and familiar masculine smell. Masculine? She opened her eyes again and now she could register what she saw. She was in some cabin… She was laying somewhere. She tried to sit up but had no strength for it. She seemed to be alone but then how…  
In the next second, a door opened not far away and Lucy heard the same howling wind as before. A giant appeared … a white giant. Lucy wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. The giant turned his head. Lucy saw his eyes and gasped. It wasn’t a giant… but Garcia Flynn covered in snow. His eyes were tired, really tired, Lucy could tell. But upon seeing her, those eyes filled with relief and maybe warmth.  
“Lucy, thank God!” he whispered, raising his eyes toward the low ceiling.  
He rushed to the other side of the cabin, getting rid of the snow covering him and putting down the tin cup from his hand. In the next second, he was already beside Lucy, looking down at her.  
“Lucy… I can’t tell you how glad I am now. How are you feeling?” The back of his cold hand touched her face. His eyes were strangely shining.

“I’m thirsty” Lucy rasped, as she tried to comprehend where she was and why Garcia Flynn looked half dead. Although she had to admit even among a throbbing headache, his present scruffy appearance was something to look at. She was almost disappointed to see him turn around and walked away from her.

Garcia soon returned with a tin cup and held it to Lucy’s lips. The confused historian notices his hand is shaking. That scares her. She’d never seen Garcia like this before. He was always strong, intimidating, and sometimes even scary. Or relaxed, smiling and joking like at the time of their first morning in the bunker. Now it seemed so far away…

“Garcia…” the memory of that morning urged her to use his first name after she finished drinking. “Where are we? When are we?” When you are a time traveller that is always a legit question. “What happened? 

Flynn straightened himself and looked huge in that small cabin. He looked away as if he didn’t want to tell.  
“Garcia, please” he heard Lucy’s weak voice which shattered his heart. She was still weak, her fever lowered just like half an hour ago. If he upsets her there will be a fallback. These last days were hell, dreading for her life, praying for any God in any language not to let her die as well. 

“Garcia, I need to know. Whatever happened we find a solution. Together. You once told me we will be quite a team. And we are. Trust me with anything, I can handle it.”

Flynn smiled softly. He wasn’t sure if she could handle it if she knew what he felt. But right now he is not important at all. He sighed heavily and pulled a wooden chair to her bedside. 

“You cannot be injured enough not to be stubborn as hell, can you?” he shook his head and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.”  
Lucy grimaced then pain showing on her face. “It’s just my head don’t even think of not telling me everything. “  
Flynn rolled his eyes, inhaled sharply then started to speak.

“We are in 1889, in Alaska, near Sitka. Some sleeper agents decided that they want to increase the destruction of the ‘Kake war’. Wyatt and Rufus stuck in one of the fortresses being under siege. We were on our way to get more men. But another sleeper and his minions attacked us. I sent you forward and was engaged in a fight….” He swallowed hard and closes his eyes. “It was… like with my family all over again. I heard that terrible crack… your scream, the splash…” Flynn was lost somewhere between past and present, his face dead white and haggard. “When you hear those terrible noises and know something horrible happened to those you… “ 

His voice cracked. “I couldn’t jump after you right away because I had to get rid of the last attacker at first. But then I tried to find you down there… Then you were there… You hit your head at the edge of the ice…” Lucy touched her head and felt the raised edge of a long scar. 

“I almost feared I was too late… You were so silent and cold and white…” his voice cracked. He saw the scene over again. He almost told the story to himself to get it out of his system. “I gave you CPR after we were out of the water. “ He looked almost apologetic. “I knew we had to find shelter. Or we would both die. It was almost like a miracle that I found this cabin. I did everything to my knowledge to bring you out of hypothermia. You were unconscious for three days. It’s the 20th of December if I calculated right.” He dreaded the embarrassing moment when Lucy realized he had to get her rid of her wet clothes. But he simply had to save her.  
“The blizzard is still going strong out there. There was some wood in here so I could make fire. We have some food left from our supplies and I found dried meat here and I regularly venture out to get some snow to melt and to have drinking water, but… If the blizzard doesn’t stop soon… I’m sorry, Lucy. “

He didn’t say outloud the inevitable, and was prepared to see anger on her face looking up… but in the next minute, he felt a gentle touch on his hand. Lucy’s fingers intertwined with his and he felt her squeezing his hand. When he looked up he saw tears rolling down her face. 

His mind instantly jumped to how devastated and angry she must feel because he'd been expecting that reaction

“Thank you. I cannot believe you were risking your life for me. This… And you are still here… If you would have left me behind you would have better chance to find help and… “ she rambled weakly as her strength was slowly draining again. But she was interrupted by a gentle kiss on her forehead. Their eyes locked when Flynn said: 

“I could never leave you behind, Lucy. And never would.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the next four days, Lucy slowly gathered her strength and with that her willpower to try convincing Flynn to go and find help leaving her behind. But Garcia Flynn was adamant, insisting that in the raging blizzard they would no chance anyway. He tried to get rid of the somber thoughts by telling her stories of his past and encouraging her to do the same. It was all like a long “vodka night” they shared in the bunker. 

Lucy felt that although maybe their food was little and she had no idea if they could get out of this wilderness ever again, there was no other place she would like to be. She grew closer and closer to Garcia Flynn and she was constantly amazed by what he risked for her. 

On the evening of the fourth day since she had come to her senses, she was already up and in her clothes again. She was still weak and sore but she knew the worst was behind her. Garcia was out gathering some snow and like always, she felt bereft without him. Then and there at that moment, in a tiny cabin at Christmas Eve of 1889, it hit her. She could not and would not imagine her life without him, no matter how much time they had left together. 

A smile spread on her face and the strong certainty filled her with determination but also peace. No matter what the future held she found something precious. And she wouldn’t let it go.

She couldn’t wait till Garcia returned. It was mind-blowing how everything could change in someone’s life in mere minutes. And for once, this change didn’t scare her. It was as if things were falling into place and it didn’t matter that she was stuck in a different era. 

When Garcia returned Lucy sensed something was strange but couldn’t put a finger on it. Then it hit her. Garcia Flynn wasn’t covered in snow and was grinning like a schoolboy on Christmas Eve. 

“The blizzard stopped, Lucy! The sky is clear and I have never been this happy to see the moon. And I saw fires in the distance. I will search the area in the morning but I think there is a chance we can get out of this place and time. ” Then his smile disappeared. “What? Why are you shaking your head? Wha…”

In the next minute, Lucy folded her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

“You already gave me the best Christmas present by saving my life. But now you gave me another.“ Lucy said with some happy tears in her eyes. “But don’t think you can go anywhere without me as here is my Christmas present to you: I love you, Garcia Flynn. I simply had to tell you. Whether you feel the same way or not.”

Flynn stared at her disbelievingly for a second but then sighed and it was as if the weight of the world rolled off his shoulders. He smiled happily and looked years younger.

“I love you too, Lucy Preston. But I never hoped to hear these words from you. I think I do believe in miracles of Christmas.” He leaned down, kissed her and felt this was the strangest but happiest Christmas Eve he had ever had.


End file.
